Remembering A Brave Rose
by Wolf Cubby Cutie
Summary: Yang visits her little sister's grave a few years after her disappearance, reminiscing about their lives. Memorial Day.


The cold air nipped at Yang's skin as she walked through a graveyard. She kept her eyes down, ignoring the crowd of people leaving, and keeping her thoughts on old memories. Finally, after about another mile of gravestones, she found the one she was looking for. Kneeling in front of the correct grave, she set a small red rose bouquet down on the stone.

"Hey, Baby Sis... Sorry for the wait, it's been busier than usual down at the restaurant. I'm glad I shut her down today though, I wouldn't want to burn anyone's food by accident," Yang attempted to chuckle, but couldn't.

 _"Yang! Fire! Put it out put it out put it out!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping back from a burning stove, crying. Yang grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire hastily, while giving her sister a stern look._

 _Yang huffed, "Ruby Rose, you are the only person I know that can manage to burn ramen noodles."_

"It's been a while, I'm sorry... It's hard sometimes, I hope you understand..." Yang stared at the grass. "And the kids are ok by the way. Yuki just discovered her semblance, which is some type of healing power. I'm so proud of her. Jade also got her first girlfriend, the recently went on a date to the movies. Ruby, Yuki's face, it's beginning to look a lot like yours. It's a little striking. I mean, of course her eyes are two different colors and she's got those precious little kitty ears, but other than that, she looks just like you. Dylan too, he also resembles you a lot."

The breeze blew through the blonde's long curly hair, whistling in her ears.

"I hope you enjoyed your visit with the twins. They really miss you, Rubbles. Just as much as I do."

Silence.

"Hey, remember when you were little? You would get scared and coming running into my room. I remember you'd crawling into my bed and I'd sing and cuddle you back to sleep."

 _The pitter patter of little feet filled the hallway and eventually young Yang's room. Little Ruby had her favorite blanket around her and her favorite teddy bear in her arms. She crawled up onto her older sister's bed, shaking the sleeping girl._

 _"Sissy? Sissy? Sissy, wake up, I'm scared." Yang rubbed her eyes, looking up at her teary eyed little girl._

 _"What's wrong, Baby Sis?"_

 _Ruby looked down at the floor, "I had another nightmare that you went away." Yang pulled Ruby into a tight embrace, stroking her sister's hair lovingly._

 _"That's never ever gonna happen, Rubbles. I'm never going to leave you, I'll stay with you forever. All our days, I promise." Ruby snuggled up against her sister, beginning to sob brokenly._

 _"It's so scary! The bad puppies got you! I Then when I pulled you out you got up and left! I kept crying for you, but you just kept walking and ignoring me and and and-" Ruby buried her face in Yang's chest while she cried._

 _"Sh, I know, Sweetums, I know. Don't cry, I'm right here. Sissy's right her," Yang shushed, caressing Ruby's short black hair._

 _"Don't leave."_

 _"I'd never think of such a thing."_

"I broke that promise that one time huh? I'm sorry, sis."

 _Ruby exited the bathroom and stopped in the hall. Looking at Yang's door. She reached out to the handle, but hesitated. She rolled her eyes._

 _'Screw it.'_

 _Ruby unlocked the door with her nail and opened the door._

 _Rnnng. Rnng. Ruby felt her stomach turn upside down at the disturbing noise. She froze before screaming, probably loud enough all of Patch could hear, which it did._

"I'm sorry, Baby Sister. We got better though, didn't we? I mean, we both had pretty nice lives. Remember how I walked you down the aisle when Dad didn't show up?"

 _Ruby paced the dressing room nervously. Finally she sat down and began to cry a bit._

 _"Yang, where is he? He promised he'd give me away..." Yang sat down next to her sobbing sister, pulling her into a tight embrace._

 _"I don't know, Baby, I don't know. I'll go ask Qrow, just hang on," Yang assured, wiping her sister's tears away. Yang ran out of the dressing room and into the sanctuary, where Qrow was sitting with the rest of the guests. Yang sat next to him, tapping him on the shoulder._

 _Qrow shook his head, "Yang, he's not coming, he just told me." The brawler growled._

 _"Why the hell is he not coming?"_

 _"He doesn't approve of the wedding. Your father thinks it's wrong for Ruby to marry a faunus."_

 _Yang hissed, "Fine, I don't want him here anyways, it's better that way," and with that, Yang stormed back into the dressing room. Ruby looked up at Yang._

 _"Is he running late, Yang?" Ruby inquired._

 _Yang shook her head in dismay, "Dad's not coming, Ruby... I'm sorry, I really am, I know how much you were looking forward to this." Yang sat next to her sister, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. This was supposed to be your special day and it's ruined." The older sister began to sob, only for her younger sister to wipe away the tears._

 _"It's not ruined, Yang. I'm a bit upset Dad didn't show up, but I'm still surrounded by people who love Rick and I. I've got Blake, Weiss, Qrow, Jaune, Pyrrah, Ren, Nora, Zwei, and most importantly, you. Sis, you took care of me my whole life, you got nothing out of it. You were always there for me, you raised me. Will you give me away?" Ruby asked, smoothing out her dress. Yang's eyes filled with tears as she tucked a piece of hair behind Ruby's ear._

 _"Of course, Baby Sis."_

Yang smiled through her tears, "One of my most treasured memories is when Yuki was born. I was literally the first to hold her, remember. How did they not detect her? Well, that's asking a little too much of the same retards that told you Dylan was dead. I never told you, but I found where that guy lived and beat the hell out of him after the twins were born. You're welcome."

 _Ruby lied her head on Yang's shoulder while Rick was busy watching a documentary on fish. The twins, Mei-Yuki and Dylan were lying on the sisters' laps, Yuki on Yang's and Dylan on Ruby's. The twins were about three weeks old at the time, and Jade, who busied herself with her stuffed animals and tea party play set, was three years old._

 _"Jade, we don't touch that. That's Auntie Ruby's," Yang warned the three year old who was going to attempt to play with Crescent Rose._

 _"Don't worry, I put a child lock on her when Jade was born," Ruby assured._

 _Yang rolled her eyes, "Ruby, I don't want my child playing with weapon, she could hurt herself."_

 _"But it could be cute."_

 _"No."_

Yang began to sob bitterly, "Why'd you leave me?! Huh!? My life fell apart when you died! I'm just now getting it together! You left us! I shouldn't have had to move the twins to Vale when we were being hunted down! They should've been safe with you and Rick! You should've been there when Yuki figured out how to use her semblance, you should've been there when I we needed you! Why'd you have to be so damn stubborn?! Why wouldn't you listen to me? Why didn't you think of us..." Yang curled into herself on the ground, wailing bitterly. Finally, she calm herself down and reached out the touch the stone.

"Ruby... As much I don't like it, you made a sacrifice to protect people... In a roundabout way to protect us... Thank you, my precious baby sister. I love you so much," Yang's figure shook from another sob. "I miss you, Rubbles. We'll never forget you. I'll never forget you."


End file.
